To My Benefit
This is the tenth episode of Survivor: Turkey Challenges Immunity Challenge: Turkey Shuffle The castaways would play a version of shuffleboard. Each castaway would be given three pucks which they would try to slide closest to the target. The castaway whose puck ends up closest to the target would win. In addition, if any of the contestants did not want to participate, they would get to eat pizza for the duration of the challenge. Winner: Tyler Ridgeway Story Night 27 The final seven return from Tribal where Nick and Jessi were blindsided. Jessi goes to Max and Baron and asks why they did what they did. The two say that Nick's paranoia was getting annoying and would be bad for their alliance. Day 28 Early in the morning, Alf and Jessi are the only two up. Alf takes this opportunity to try and convince her to flip. Alf talks about how her own alliance went behind her back and made it clear she is on the bottom. Jessi agrees, saying that Baron and Max have ran the alliance since the start and made it clear she is not part of their end game plans. Barbie wakes up and sees the two return to camp. Barbie approaches Jessi to talk about the previous vote. Jessi states that the two of them should vote out Baron and Max next. Barbie, however, tries to sway Jessi away from the idea of flipping, stating while she was blindsided, Idir will always be the biggest threats. When everyone wakes up, Barbie informs Max and Baron of her talk with Jessi and how she thinks Jessi will flip no matter what. Max begins to panic and starts to think of ways to get Jessi to stay loyal. Barbie tells him to leave it to her as Jessi trusts her the most. Alf informs Tyler and Gerda of Jessi possibly flipping. Gerda suggests she try and grow close to Jessi in order to get her to fully flip, to which the two men agree. Gerda meets up with Jessi and apologizes for voting her closest friend out. The two begin to talk and actually form a bond. Max joins the two and brings them cooked rice for breakfast. The three then share a talk but Gerda almost always dismisses Max whenever he speaks, annoying him. Day 29 Early in the morning, Jessi and Tyler collect water together. Tyler attempts to form a bond with Jessi by asking about her personal life. Jessi reveals she married at a very young age and about her kids. Jessi tells Tyler that she is flipping to their side and is gonna pull along Barbie as she was also blindsided by the vote. Tyler hugs Jessi and the two meet with Barbie. Jessi informs Barbie that they need to vote out Max for being the more physical of the two men. While Barbie plays along, she is secretly worried. Barbie informs Max and Baron, telling Max he is Idir's target. Day 30 The final seven meet for their next immunity challenge. Alf gives back immunity as Jeff explains the challenge. Jeff then asks if anyone would like to sit out to eat pizza. Surprisingly, only Baron sits out as the other six wish to compete. As the challenge begins, Baron starts to devour the pizza. The first up is Gerda. Her first two pucks fly off the board while her third puck only makes it half way to the target. Alf goes next, his first two pucks only make it slightly passed Gerda's, but his third stops on the target, putting him in the lead. Jessi goes next and all three of her pucks land no where near the target. Barbie goes next and her first two pucks land near the target, but Alf is still in the lead. Her third puck flies off the board. Max goes next. His first two land no where near the target but his third knocks Alf's out of the way, putting him in the lead. Last up is Tyler. His very first puck knocks Max's away and since he is the closet to the target, he automatically wins immunity. The final seven return to camp and the four former Bazid go off on their own. Max says it is their time to strike at Alf and vote him out as he is now vulnerable. Baron and Barbie agree but Jessi is silent. Max and Baron go off and Jessi reaffirms her desire to flip and vote Max out. Barbie attempts to talk her out of it, saying Alf is a bigger immunity threat than Max. The former Idir agree to vote Max as Jessi walks by. They motion her over and tell her that they will vote out Max with her for his betrayal. Tyler states Max will run the game if he is not taken out. Alf and Jessi go off on their own. Alf states he knows he is an immunity threat but promises Jessi to go with her over Tyler and Gerda to the end in exchange for keeping him, a promise her former allies won't keep. Jessi states he knows she would be at the bottom if she stayed loyal. Barbie and Jessi sit down together minutes before Tribal. Barbie tries one last time to convince Jessi to stay loyal, saying they can blindside Max once Alf is gone because the biggest threat for immunity would be gone. At Tribal, both alliances beg Jessi for her vote, saying that the other alliance is full of threats she can't beat. Tyler states that her former allies betrayed her by voting Nick and will vote her out next if Alf or Gerda were to leave. Max then makes one final plea, saying that if he goes, she would not win the game as Gerda, Tyler, and Alf would gain the respect of the jury. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, Jessi rejoins her former allies in voting Alf, sending him home in a 4-3 vote. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * The final six are surprised to see their loved ones! * Tyler and Gerda are in big trouble! * A new final three is created. Author's Notes Category:Tiernan420's fanon Category:Survivor: Turkey